Dream Journal
by freaky-hanyou
Summary: Souji is a lazy bum who doesn't want to get out of bed after his nap. Chizuru says it's time for dinner. But what (or who) dinner actually IS is a matter of opinion, at least to Souji anyway. A story in which Souji is his typical Souji self, tormenting poor Chizuru mercilessly until he gets his way...or does he? Shameless, shameless smut Oneshot Souji/Chizuru


Why hello there! So for once I'm not going to talk before the story because…because. So a few short things and I'll talk after the story:

A huge huge _huge_ thank you to **hineko** for sparking the idea for this story,

This is a **lemon** and pretty much nothing else so _warnings,_

Annnnnd it is a stand-alone story, but it loosely references Souji's chapter of **Happy Ending,** so check that out if you wish!

Alright story time. Disclaimer: No.

"talking" _thinking _((yours truly))

**Dream Journal**

"Souji…"

"Souji…"

"_Souji!_" Souji made a soft sleepy noise of protest as he was forcibly pulled from dreamland. He tried to shift his body away from the voice and reality that appeared to be beckoning to him, but found that he literally couldn't. Confused and still sleepy, he cracked open one emerald eye. Chizuru lay on top of him over the covers, arms resting on his chest as she smiled softly down at him. Souji made a show of making a face before reclosing his eye, laying his head back onto the pillow.

"Souji!" Chizuru protested again, trying to rouse her slug-a-bed husband, "You told me to wake you up from your nap when dinner was ready."

Souji heaved a great sigh and opened his eyes, looking around. "I don't see any food," he commented, "Unless…are you my main course?" he said half-jokingly, licking his lips as his arm came up to push her head closer to his, aiming for a kiss.

Chizuru ducked his arm, making a show of being offended. "I'll have you know I spent a lot of time cooking the _actual_ main course," she replied, tweaking his nose, "Now get up you lazy bum."

"Hmm…No, I don't think I will," Souji said, nestling himself back down onto the pillow, "Unless you can convince me otherwise, I'm just not hungry enough to move from this spot."

"Unless I can convince you otherwise?" Chizuru repeated with a wry twist of her lips.

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," Souji said dismissively, expression still completely serious as he fell still, snuggled into the covers.

Chizuru rolled her eyes. _One day, I'm going to beat him at this game,_ she promised herself. She shifted further up his body, leaning forward to nibble at his earlobe with her teeth.

It was a testament to Souji's skill at this little game that he did not jump in surprise; on the contrary, he barely moved at all. Not to be deterred, Chizuru moved her kisses down his jawline, nipping at his chin before teasing his Adam's apple with her lips and tongue. Souji still feigned sleep.

"Not convincing enough huh," she commented before she got a wicked idea. She gave him one lingering kiss on the lips before she shifted away, standing up. "Fine," she said, "I'll just go eat without you then."

Silence reigned in the bedroom for about a minute. Souji's brow wrinkled ever-so-slightly. _Did she seriously just give up that easily?_ he wondered. He strained his ears but could not determine if she was still in the room or not. He sighed, opened his eyes and sat up—

before he forgot why he was moving in the first place as his eyes fell upon Chizuru standing before him, stark naked. Chizuru smirked triumphantly at having finally caught him off guard. "So," she said, pressing a thoughtful fingertip to her lips, "What would you say to turning the dinner I cooked into…dessert?" she asked with a smile.

Souji finally found his voice, his lips already curling into a sly grin. "Didn't I already suggest that very idea?" he replied playfully. "I'm glad you agree. Now come here," he said, pulling the covers away, revealing the already-prevalent bulge pressing against his yukata.

Chizuru shook a finger at him. "Now Souji, hear me out. Since I'm agreeing to postponing the dinner that I worked so hard on, I think it's only appropriate that we do this_ my_ way."

Souji felt the anticipation wash over him as he raised one slender eyebrow. "Meaning?"

Chizuru stalked closer to him, kneeling beside him. "I know that we've tried practically everything, but I had an idea a few days ago for something…different," she said in a sultry voice.

Souji's sly grin returned. "Did you dream it?"

Chizuru blushed but ignored him, continuing, "It's nothing special…but I can't stop thinking about it," she admitted, cheeks flushing hotter as her voice lost its seductive tone, betraying her nervousness.

"What is it?" Souji asked, trying not to sound like a kid at Christmas time.

"How would you feel about…taking things slowly?" When Souji replied with nothing but a blank expression, she tried to explain further. "As in, _really_ slowly. The whole time."

"Would that even work?" he asked seriously.

"I have no idea," Chizuru replied honestly. "…Wanna try it?"

"Absolutely," Souji said, opening his arms to her. She crawled over him, straddling his lap as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Have I ever told you that I love the way your mind works?"

Chizuru smiled in reply before kissing him tenderly on the lips. Souji's arms came around her waist as he held her close, continuing to accept her gentle kisses. Soon, Souji grew impatient however, and his kisses became more and more fervent, pressing harder against her lips. Chizuru pulled away from him, smiling.

"You're not very good at this are you?" she asked with a pert little smile. Souji's eyes sparked as she kissed him chastely on the nose. "Shall I give you a few pointers?"

"Go ahead. After all, it _was_ your dream," Souji replied cheekily, and Chizuru nipped at his neck before pulling away to meet his eyes, suddenly serious.

"Souji…it wasn't a dream." Chizuru admitted quietly, resisting the urge to look away from him, "I just thought of it myself a few days ago, but I…I wasn't sure what you'd think," she said with another blush.

Souji's eyes softened as he tenderly caressed her cheek. "Chizuru," he started, "You are the most important thing in my life. I love you, and value your opinion and ideas…even if I may tease you about them a little," he said with a small smile.

"A little?" Chizuru couldn't resist pointing out.

Souji didn't react to the jibe. "My point is, you can tell me anything, anytime. I give you my word."

Chizuru smiled in relief. Even after being with him all this time, she still got embarrassed over the littlest things. And _he _could still set her heart to racing with only a few words. "I love you too, Souji," she said, punctuating her thought with another kiss. "I was just embarrassed, I guess…"

Souji's eyes took on an amused glint. "Of course you were; you always get embarrassed…and I wouldn't have it any other way," he said, brushing her cheek with his thumb, "It's cute. And it makes you oh-so-easy to torment."

"Souji!" Chizuru chided mockingly. Souji's smile was unrepentant. "Enough of your cheek, or I'll share none of my ideas I've thought of for this…and I've got some good ones too…" she added, voice regaining its seductive quality.

"Do with me as you will," Souji said in surrender, spreading his arms wide. Chizuru pushed him back so that she sat atop him, her breasts just out of reach of his itching fingers. Chizuru noticed the dangerous gleam forming in his eye and scooted lower, not wanting to end the game before it even started. She leaned down, bringing her mouth to his collarbone, kissing his skin through the thin yukata. Her kisses drifted lower, leaving wet marks on the fabric as she continued to tease him over his clothes. Souji's hands fidgeted before one settled in her hair, the other fisting into the sheets to keep him from getting carried away too quickly. Chizuru's lips found his nipple and she bit down gently, swirling her tongue over the yukata. She teased him for several long moments, enjoying his half-gasps and broken murmurs. Satisfied, she moved to lick the strip of smooth chest bared to her gaze by the open center of his yukata, taking care to pay special attention to certain spots she knew would drive him crazy.

Souji let out a small groan, his grip on her hair tightening infinitesimally. Her kisses slowly reached his belt, and she nuzzled at his abdomen for a moment, his arousal lightly rubbing against her chest. Souji cleared his throat so his voice wouldn't crack. "Ne, Chizuru-chan…" she turned her head, looking up into his green eyes that were practically glowing with desire. "I think I get it now…mind if I take over for a while?"

Chizuru smile spread slowly across her lips. "In a minute," she said, and Souji let out a slow breath as he watched her mouth move closer and closer to his arousal.

"I think this might've been a bad idea after all," he said in a low voice; he was only half-joking.

"Oh stop it," she said with a low chuckle of enjoyment before bringing her lips to his fabric-covered erection. Souji jerked as her tongue moved over the cloth, using her lips to slowly tug on the fabric over his arousal. She mouthed over the tip, grazing it gently with her teeth as her nails slid slowly up his chest.

Souji groaned in frustration. "C-Chizuru…" he murmured, and Chizuru grinned at him before leaving a slow trail of nips down the underside of his arousal as far as the yukata would let her. "_Chizuru…_" he insisted, his hand sliding out of her hair to also grip at the sheets, forcibly reminding himself not to lose control. On the one hand, he really, _really_ didn't want her to stop; this slow torture was driving him crazy, but it was also slowly building up a delicious sensation in his lower belly that was making his eyes cross. However, on the other hand—

Souji let out a strangled moan as Chizuru nosed aside his yukata, wrenching his fundoshi to the side with a hand to place a long, lingering kiss on the top of his arousal. She reached out with her tongue, lightly teasing the slit before giving one hard suck to the tip. "_Stop,_" he moaned suddenly, closing his eyes before he came right then and there. "Okay, stop, I get it; stop," he continued, mouth running on auto-pilot. Chizuru smiled wickedly, and she crawled back up his body, picking at the tie of his yukata along the way. She pulled it free to the sides, pillowing her breasts against his chest as she lay atop him. Souji opened his eyes, biting back a groan.

"Still think this might be a bad idea?" she couldn't resist asking.

"Bad?" Souji chuckled huskily. "'Bad' is not the first thing that comes to mind at all…" He gently brushed a hand over her shoulder, "I think you might be trying to kill me, but if I have to die then this seems like the perfect way." He suddenly switched their positions, his open yukata forming a curtain around her body. "Let's see if you think the same thing in a few minutes," he said with an amused smile. He closed his lips over hers before she could reply, allowing his control to slip slightly for a moment, pouring all of his frustration and lust into the kiss. He broke away after a minute, giving her a breathless smile as she stared up at him, swept away by the passion of his kiss. "Okay," he said, feeling more like he may be able to handle himself now. "My turn?" he asked, words laced with excitement.

Chizuru nodded, eyes widening a fraction at the deviousness she could see reflected in his glittering emerald gaze. "Remember, Souji. Slowly," she couldn't resist goading him.

Souji's smile was devilish. "I think you're the one who's going to have trouble remembering much of anything else," he replied before he leaned down to press his lips softly to hers. He didn't do much else for a few moments, just plied her lips with sweet kisses.

"This is nice," Souji offered as he gently caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

Chizuru agreed, but regarded him closely. "I can't tell if you're being serious or not," she finally said.

"Neither can I," Souji replied before he decided to kick things up a notch. His lips ghosted over hers as his fingers trailed down her skin, tracing delicate patterns over her hip. He kissed her tenderly on the jaw, then her neck, before nipping gently at the space between her breasts. He turned his head to the side, nipping and licking slowly around the edge of her breast. Chizuru squirmed as his hair tickled her sensitive flesh. She brushed her hand through his soft locks, distracting herself as Souji's kisses moved around her breast, before inching slowly inwards in a spiral pattern. Chizuru's other hand tucked under his yukata, holding tightly to his back.

"Souji…" Chizuru whined as Souji continued to tease her with kisses. He ignored her, reaching her nipple with his lips. He traced it with his tongue, giving it one gentle nip before starting the whole process over with the other breast.

"_Souji,_" Chizuru scolded, and he looked up at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked innocently, "You said go slowly."

"Sure," she agreed, irritated, "I said slowly, but this is just ridiculous."

Souji was unperturbed. "Everyone has their own definition of 'slowly,'" he commented before he feigned upset. "Now look, you messed me up! I guess I just have to start over," he said in mock dismay before starting to kiss around the edge of her breast again.

Chizuru closed her eyes, gripping his back tighter in frustration. _Why is it that whenever _I_ have an idea he's a natural at it?_ she thought as Souji's lips reached the nipple of her other breast. Not wanting him to defeat her so easily, Chizuru decided to fight back a little. As Souji closed his lips around her, she tightened her grip in his hair, holding his head in place. Souji chuckled, deciding to humor her…a little. He allowed her to hold him there, but he never increased his attentions beyond gentle nips and sucks. Chizuru decided that this was worse and pulled him away, leveling his face to hers.

"Why are you so good at this?" she asked, annoyed but still unable to stop herself from pulling him forward to slam her lips into his. Souji pulled back, smirking.

"When am I _not_ good at this?" he replied, and Chizuru refused to take the bait, simply glaring at him. Souji chuckled. "May I continue?" he asked, and Chizuru loosened her hold. Souji shifted downwards, his lips hovering over her lower stomach. "You know, this _was_ your idea; you should enjoy it more," he observed.

Chizuru resisted the urge to throttle him and said nothing, simply waiting for him to continue. Souji's grin seemed permanent as he brought his lips to her hip, placing loving kisses along her hipbone and inner thigh. Chizuru refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing how impatient he was making her again; instead, she continued to trail both hands through his hair, focusing on that alone. She relaxed slightly, feeling more comfortable with the situation—

Then Souji skipped a few steps, fastening his lips around her nub and sucking sharply. Chizuru's hands spasmed in his hair as she cried out in surprise, hips bucking up on reflex. Souji pinned her hips in place, watching her as his tongue tapped a staccato rhythm against her sensitive skin. A slow staccato rhythm.

"_S…Souji,_" Chizuru moaned, fighting against the grip he had on her hips as she wordlessly begged him to move faster. She felt her orgasm building, but it wasn't nearly quick enough for her liking. "Souji," she repeated again, hazily trying to think of something that would make him disobey her and go faster anyway.

"Hmm?" he asked without pulling away, and Chizuru's eyes slid shut in pleasure, pressing her head back into the pillow. "_Gods,_ Souji…"

Meanwhile Souji decided that he really liked this game. He was so hard that it was starting to hurt, but it was completely worth it to hear Chizuru say his name like _that._ He continued his leisurely treatment as he watched her become more and more restless, rolling her head against the pillow. He slipped his tongue inside her once before he pulled away, coming back up her body as she slumped against the futon.

Souji couldn't look away from her, her chest heaving as she focused her gaze on him. She reached up to tenderly caress his cheek before sliding her hand over his shoulder, down his back and over his hip, taking his arousal firmly in hand. Souji's breathing hitched.

She had his attention. Good. "I need you," Chizuru said, gripping him tightly as she caressed him with a firm stroke. "_Now._" Souji nodded fervently, bringing himself to her entrance. Together, they watched as Souji slowly disappeared inside her. His hips brushed hers, and Souji closed his eyes, trying to retain control when all he wanted to do was pound into her until the futon caught on fire.

"Still…slowly?" he asked, opening his eyes to meet her gaze. Chizuru nodded, bringing her arms around his shoulders. "Okay," Souji said, before he pulled out of her nearly all the way before slowly pushing himself back in. He did it again, and Souji couldn't help but focus on every instant of the exchange, nearly losing his wits every time her tight heat enveloped him. There was no way this was going to work.

"I can't," Souji said after a minute, locking his hips to hers and dropping his head to her shoulder. "This is too much; I have to speed up."

"Let me try," Chizuru offered, and Souji rolled, reversing their positions so Chizuru sat on top of him. Chizuru shifted so that she was braced with her hands on his chest, her knees locked against his sides. She slowly raised her hips, and Souji's eyes crossed at the visual stimulation of Chizuru atop him, his arousal slowly disappearing inside her every few moments.

"This is so much better," Souji said in a rasp, looking up at her with almost frenzied green eyes. "And yet so much worse."

Chizuru could feel her orgasm approaching…eventually. She could see the finish line, practically _taste_ it, but unless she sped up, it was going to take a while. She leaned closer to Souji so that he entered her at a different angle, grazing her nub ever-so-slightly. Her inner walls spasmed in response, and Souji pressed his head back into the pillow, making a noise that was half-groan, half-whimper.

"Chizuru…_Mmn_..." He tried to keep his attention on her eyes, but he couldn't keep still, losing his battle of wills as his eyes were everywhere on her body, his hips slowly increasing their tempo. "I give up," he said desperately, reaching up to roughly caress her breast. "You win," he continued, "I'll do _anything_, just please go _faster._"

"'Anything,' huh?" Chizuru mused, despite the sweat beading on her brow from the exertion of retaining her slow speed, "That's tempting. I guess I can give _in—_" she said, her sentence ending in a moan as Souji gripped her hips firmly, snapping his hips up as fast as his position would allow. Still not enough, Souji flipped them over, bringing her leg to her shoulder as he slammed her into the futon, all sense of finesse or timing abandoned. What he wanted was _speed._

Chizuru clutched at any part of him she could reach, crying out as she felt her climax approaching. "_Souji…!_"

Souji could feel it too; he was so close, just a little bit—

"Souji…"

"_Souji!_" Souji blinked, and he was back under the covers, fully clothed. He continued to blink sleepily, trying in vain to take in his sudden change of surroundings. _What…?_ Chizuru stood in the doorway, looking down at him.

"Souji," Chizuru scolded playfully, "You told me to wake you up from your nap when dinner was ready."

_A dream,_ Souji realized, shifting into a half-seated position so he could see her better, _One…hell of a dream,_ he thought, also realizing that he was still as hopelessly aroused as he was in the dream. "Chizuru," Souji rasped, and Chizuru frowned in concern at his tone of voice.

"Souji?" she questioned, coming to kneel beside him, "Are you alri_mmf—!_" she was cut off as Souji's lips were on hers suddenly, taking her breath away with his overwhelming desire and hunger.

"Chizuru," Souji repeated, kicking away his covers as he pulled her down onto the futon, unable to keep still any longer. "I _swear_ I'll explain in just a moment," he started, wrestling open the front of her kimono as he absently rubbed his arousal into her hip, "but I need you." He slipped several fingers inside her, not wanting to hurt her in his haste. Chizuru gasped. "I really, _really_ need you. Right now. Is that…okay?" Souji nearly lost it right there as Chizuru reached down to part his yukata and tug away his fundoshi, bringing him to her entrance.

"Of course," she said, and Souji closed his lips over hers in a fiery kiss, sheathing himself inside her with one rapid thrust. He wasted no time, pounding into her in complete abandon as his lips moved frantically against hers. He did not last very long; his dream had already taken away his stamina, and in another moment he gave into his release, crying out against her lips. Souji continued to ride out his orgasm as Chizuru held him tightly, before he finally collapsed in sheer exhaustion, falling beside her on the futon, lying on his back.

"I think I need another nap," Souji joked, catching his breath.

Chizuru rolled onto her side, facing him. "What was that about?"

Considerably more relaxed now, Souji leaned forward, placing a gentle kiss to her nose. "Remember when we discussed me and my 'unspeakable' dreams?"

"Yes…" Chizuru said slowly, "I thought you were kidding."

Souji laughed. "I was," he agreed, "Rest assured that the instant my subconscious gives me an idea, I never hesitate to inform you of it. Which is why I can't _wait_ to tell you about this dream I just had…" he said, trailing off to place intent kisses on her neck.

"So…" Chizuru said, shifting again so that she leaned partially over top of him, "What you're _really_ saying is, the dinner I worked so hard to make is being demoted to dessert?"

Souji let out another burst of laughter before caressing Chizuru's cheek with a hand. "My darling Chizuru…that's _exactly_ what I was thinking."

-((The End!))-

Sorry for the 'It was all a dream! Trolololol' –ness of the story, but I wanted to tell you about Souji's dream without it being the same story as the other one.

Anyway! I was asked about Souji's dream journal, and in _Dreams_ Souji's dreams were classified as unspeakable. So I thought, what kind of dream could _Souji _possibly have that even _he_ would consider it unspeakable? The answer was none, because as Souji says, he would _never_ hide any ideas he would get from his dreams. So I had to think of something they might not have tried before, which took forever. But once I figured it out, I was super happy with how this turned out!

Heck yes Souji. XP Not my favorite, but an absolute _joy_ to write.

Please let me know what you thought! Thanks for reading!

~freaky-hanyou


End file.
